Life is a Joke
by X59
Summary: iCarly/Batman:The Dark Knight. Their are villians with tragic tales and being driven insane by betrayals, The Joker is no exception. Contains Seddie, Spam, Creddie.


She's crying, screaming, and asking you why you did it.

So you laugh, smile and your answer makes her sob.

"You drove me to it."

You chuckle darkly as she gazes at you in horror.

You hear a moan of pain and turn.

He's staring and his eyes don't want to believe.

That it was you.

You can't help but laugh and take out your knife.

Their eyes widen in shock.

You lick your lips and watch as they squirm in guilt.

They deserve it, you think.

For what they made you do.

She cheated on you.

Cheated with him.

You gaze at him.

He's bloody face and you can't help but giggle.

Giggle because she cheated on you for some one so stupid.

Hes too weak to move.

You turn your eyes towards her.

Eyes that gleam with insanity.

You begin to spin your knife and before they can react you pounce on him.

You began to laugh darkly as he gazes you fear in his eyes.

You look at her.

You look at him.

Lean in real close and whisper.

"Do you wanna how I get my scars?"

Hes shaking and crying.

You begin to giggle and speak.

"I tell you...

You see,"

You begin dramaticly.

"I was young lad and why I wanted to be like my father...

But it seems my father wasn't exactly sane...

He absolutely loved scars..

But never took the time to get to know me..

I was so desperate for my father's love that I took out his special knife."

You wave the knife in the air.

"This one right here!"

You giggle insanely.

"So I took it, brought to my mouth and began to cut.

Cut so my father would always notice me.

He did notice.... boy did he notice.... and the guilt drove him to madness...."

You begin to laugh like a madman.

"he killed himself."

You speak as if it was discussing the wheather.

You don't where your pulling this story from.

You never knew your father.

Never cared.

She's looking and the guilt in her eyes is growing.

"I'm sorry."

He croaks out in pain.

Dark rage engulths you.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll show you sorry!"

So you stab and stab.

He's bleeding theirs on your clothes and blood in your hair.

You don't care.

You keep stabbing.

He lies lifelss and unmoving.

But your not statisfied.

You turn to her.

She can't move.

She's shaking and terrified.

"I can explain.."

You slap her.

Lean into her and whisper.

"Wanna how I get these scars."

She's scared.

She's the only you tell the truth too.

In the future you think of letting old' Batsy know the truth.

Just for the hell of it.

"I loved this women and she loved me.

I was becoming a FBI agent.

She was an acctress.

I loved her with, all my heart and soul.

I thought she loved me, with all of her heart and soul.

Yet she met an old friend and they began to _**sleep together!"**_

The last words are a sentence of damnation.

She's sobbing.

Pleading for forgiveness and you begin to laugh a dark giggle.

"I despaired when I found out.

Driven by dark thoughts.

Realizing that the same mouth, the same lips.

I used to kiss her mouth.

Was used to bring pleasure, to our dear departed friend Spencer...

So I took a knife and began to cut,

Cutting it off but then I reliazed revenge would be sweeter."

The last word his hissed darkly in her ear.

"Freddie I-"

You gran her head and scream like a demon in her face.

"**Its Joker!**"

With that you slit her throat and began to laugh.

You can't help but laugh as she gargles and dies.

You wait for her to die as you glenty stroke her hair and mockingly whispers words of its going to be okay.

She is dead.

He is dead.

Your laughing,

You turn and drop a joker.

"Joker's are wild."

You say and walk away.

Away from the aparentment.

Away from Seattle.

* * *

You begin to travel and teach people what it really means to be a villian.

How to run a city.

Mobsters are nothing but ants, you think.

Then you hear about it.

Hear about him.

A man dresses like a bat and protects the city of Gotham.

You begin to laugh.

You travel to Gotham, and hope.

Hope Batman will fill the void in your life.

He does.

* * *

Years later, you meet someone just as insane as you.

She calls herself Harley Quinn.

You begin to giggle.

She giggles as well.

She know that shes really Carly.

Carly dirven insane by the horrible deaths of Spencer and Sam.

As well as the disappeance of Freddie.

So you kiss you and she kisses back and calls you "Mr. J"

You laugh and you laugh.

For you have finally Carly and shes totally in love with you.

Yet you no longer care.

You'll manage with what you have.

Its all you have left.


End file.
